Salvación
by Hizashii
Summary: Nada te volverá a a dañar, porque te amo, Lauren, porque tú albergas el alma de mi querida Dídyme. Gracias por volver a mí.


**Disclaimer: **Sólo el conjunto de drabbles me pertenece.

**Claim: **Marco/Lauren _(Sí, Lauren, la del instituto. Juro que será algo coherente... creo)_

**Summary: **_Porque te amo, Lauren, porque tú albergas el alma de mi querida Dídyme. «Gracias por volver a mí.»_

**Notas: **Sí, es raro el pairing (y también lo será la forma en la que lo desarrollaré) PERO, es proque es para el Reto: Parejas Retorcidas & Co. del Foro LOL.

**

* * *

Salvación**

-

**I**

_Las puertas de esta prisión no abren para mí…_

Me siento encerrado, me siento solo. No estás aquí, te has ido y no volverás…y yo no me iré.

Dídyme, dime, ¿por qué me obligan a permanecer en un lugar al que no quiero seguir perteneciendo? Explícame porque los deseos egoístas de tu hermana me tuvieron que arruinar la felicidad.

Porque nunca podré superar tu pérdida, al menos no en miles de años. Me siento destrozado, y sólo llevo un año sin ti y sin tu dulce mirada.

Aún no me resigno, quizás nunca lo haga.

**II**

_Las paredes de esta ciudad no tienen amor para mí…_

Quinientos años, quinientos largos años sin ti, Dídyme. Te extraño hasta lo inimaginable y todavía dibujo tu sonrisa en mi mente, tierna y radiante.

Ojalá hubiera una forma de reencontrarme contigo. Vuelve conmigo, Dídyme. No importa cómo, pero vuelve a mis brazos.

Quiero ser feliz junto a ti, quiero alejarme de este tétrico castillo y olvidarme por siempre de esta oscura ciudad.

Ven a mí, no importa cómo, pero ven a mí.

**III**

_Todo lo que necesito es a ti…_

Y te veo, de alguna forma estás allí. Ha pasado tanto tiempo, mas aún soy capaz de reconocer tu esencia tras cualquier mirada. No hay duda, eres tú y has venido a verme, has venido a estar de nuevo junto a mí.

No permitiré que nada te arrebate de mis brazos, nunca más.

Es rubia, tiene profundos ojos verde claro y una sonrisa diferente a todas, pero tan parecida a la tuya. Es humana, con un olor atrayente y, además, es la comida.

No voy a permitir que nada te pase Dídyme, sé que ella eres tú. Has vuelto a mí.

—Esperen un minuto —digo con voz firme y Demetri te suelta —Dime tu nombre, pequeña.

Y me miras a los ojos, el miedo desaparece. Te he vuelto a encontrar.

—Me llamo Lauren.

Empujo a Demetri lejos de ti, nada malo te ocurrirá ahora. Porque te amo, Lauren, porque albergas el alma de mi querida Dídyme.

«Gracias por volver a mí.»

**IV**

_Dejaré esta vida atrás…_

Aro grita, grita de rabia porque, a pesar de los obstáculos y de los años, he encontrado de nuevo el amor. Grita porque me voy, porque dejo la guardia y ningún poder es capaz de impedírmelo. Grita porque ahora tus ojos son rojos y tu piel es más blanca. Grita porque no soporta mi felicidad.

Y salimos corriendo hacia nuestra propia prosperidad. Seremos felices todos los días, mientras sigamos existiendo.

Porque has renacido, Dídyme, y estás junto a mí y nada más importa. Porque eres Lauren, porque me acompañas, porque has venido movida por tu destino.

Porque nunca nadie podrá volver a alejarnos y porque, después de todo, los vampiros si tenemos un alma. Porque existe el cielo, y yo estoy en mi cielo, junto a ti.

* * *

**Aclaraciones: **Las frases en cursiva son parte de la canción "Savin' me" de Nickelback.

Y, por si no les quedó claro, explicaré esto: Dídyme sufrió, al morir, varias **Transmigraciones** o Metempsicosis*

_**Lauren es una de esas transmigraciones. En pocas palabras, Lauren tiene el alma de Dídyme.**_

**I: **Un año después de que Dídyme es asesinada, Marco es obligado por el poder de Chelsea a quedarse en la guardia de los Vulturis. Marco habla con Dídyme (en sentido literal, no la ve.. ustedes entienden, le habla al viento) y le dice lo mucho que la extraña.

**II: **Quinientos años después del asesinato, Marco le pide a Dídyme que vuelva con él, no importa de la forma que sea.

**III: **Un poco después de **Breaking Dawn**, se supone (aunque lo omito y luego lo aclaro en el IV) que Lauren viaja a Volterra movida por un deseo más grande que ella, allí Heidi la lleva al Castillo y, cuando Marco la ve, se da cuenta de que Dídyme está presente en ella por el aura que ella le emana (Saben que Dídyme emanaba un aura de felicidad, decidí que Lauren hiciera lo mismo, pero sólo con Marco), y la salva de morir.

**IV: **Marco fue capaz de vencer el don de Chelsea, al fin, y huye con Lauren/Dídyme del castillo y son felices por siempre/para siempre.

*****La **transmigración** se trata de que la conciencia de un hombre pasa a animar otro cuerpo (puede ser un animal o un vegetal). La transmigración sucede también cuando un ser decide tomar un cuerpo humano, o la conciencia de un ser humano se incorpora a la evolución de los ángeles.

*******Metempsicosis** o **metempsícosis** es un término filosófico griego referido a la creencia en la transmigración del alma de un cuerpo a otro, especialmente su reencarnación posterior a la muerte.

Espero hayan entendido esta loca idea que utilicé en este pairing. Pero siempre deseé que Marco y Dídyme volvieran a estar junto y esta sería la única manera.

Besos, Bitt.


End file.
